1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pivot bush made of a plastic material for swingably holding a spherical pivot and more particularly to a bush of a pivot to be used for a linkage mechanism for actuating, for example, a wiper of an automobile.
2. Prior Art Statement
Pivot bushes made of plastic material have been proposed heretofore in, for example, Japanese Patent Public Disclosure No. SHO 59-77120 and Japanese Utility Model Public Disclosure No SHO 62-82420. These bushes swingably hold the spherical surface portion of a spherical pivot and integrally include a mounting portion for mounting a plate shaped workpiece to a mounting hole
These pivot bushes are constructed such that two halves of generally the same shape constituting a bush body and each comprising a shell with a semi-spherical cavity and a mounting portion formed integrally with the shell and mounted on a work, are connected together by a hinge, and by combining the two halves into one body by bending the hinge, a half part of a spherical pivot is held in the cavity of each shell, and the combined halves are mounted in a mounting hole of a panel by both the mounting portions.
However, since the conventional pivot bush comprises two divided halves, the structure thereof is complicated. In addition, the holding of the spherical pivot and the mounting thereof on a work are very troublesome.